


What the Heck Just Happened Here?

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you these woods were dangerous!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heck Just Happened Here?

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring 2013 Snarry - Last Drabble Writer Standing; prompt: Little Red Riding Hood

"Potter, you idiot, get away from there!" Severus ordered.

Harry looked up, startled to see Severus with a wicked looking knife in one hand.

"Move!" Severus barked.

Harry scrambled away as Severus reached a hand out and pulled. With a squelchy pop!, Neville appeared.

"I told you these woods were dangerous!" Severus helped Neville to Harry's side. "I need some large stones. As heavy as you can carry. No magic!"

Harry scrambled out the door, searching the area. He spied a pile of stones next to the garden.

Harry lugged the largest rock into the cabin.

"More!" Severus commanded.

Harry flew back to the pile and Severus wasn't happy until Harry had brought most of the stones to him.

"Stand back!"

Harry moved next to a pale and wan Neville.

Severus did an incantation, which also woke the – was that a werewolf? - up. The wolf snarled and tried to leap from the bed.

Harry remembered something about a creature that wasn't Neville in the bed… and teeth. Lots of teeth. He shivered.

Severus evidently had replaced Harry and Neville in the beast's stomach with the rocks. The weight held the animal in place and it snarled at them helplessly.

Turning to the two young men, Severus asked, "Did it bite you?"

A frantic check revealed no broken skin.

Severus ushered them out of the cabin, "Let it die. I'll come back and harvest the skin for potions ingredients."

Harry whispered, "My hero!"

Severus scowled at him.


End file.
